Quand tu reviendras
by Shinoya
Summary: [One shot-minific-POV Duo-1x2x1] Duo réfléchit à tout ce qu'il fera, quand Heero reviendra...


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont pas à moi heureusement pour eux

**Genre :**A ne pas lire en phase de déprime. POV de Duo.

**Notes :** Cette mini-fic est un petit cadeau pour tout les gens qui m'ont déjà reviewé (entre autres Gayana, Miss Faust, Kyralya, Fuu-san, …). C'est vraiment adorable de votre part. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Quand tu reviendras**

Je frissonne sous les draps. Il fait un peu froid ce matin, c'est normal, l'hiver sera bientôt là. Déjà un mois que tu es parti en mission, je commences à trouver le temps long sans toi. Je suis tout seul depuis trois jours. Les autres sont en mission.

Hier, j'ai été me promener dans le petit parc tout près de la résidence de Quatre. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là, je trouvais tout si joli. « Joli » est peut-être un mot simple, dénué de toute extravagance, mais le spectacle était simple lui aussi. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, coulant sa lumière dorée sur la cime des peupliers. Les feuilles mortes sont devenues écarlates, et le peu de vert qu'il restait dans ce paysage d'automne s'est mué en or. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Quelque chose m'a soudainement rendu si triste, mélancolique, comme si un souvenir oublié cherchait à se rappeler à moi. Mais je suis resté là sans réagir, parce que je ne me rappelais pas. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, j'ai pensé que si tu étais là, tu aiderais ce douloureux souvenir à refaire surface, puis tu me consolerais. Parce que toi, tu me consoles toujours, malgré tes airs froids et distants. C'est peut-être à toi que m'ont fait pensé ces couleurs rougeoyantes, à ton âme. Parce que même si tes yeux sont bleus, ton âme, elle est écarlate, comme ce liquide carmin qu'on a fait couler tant de fois, comme la passion qui me dévore quand je suis dans tes bras.

Quand tu reviendras, je t'emmènerai là-bas.

Je me lève, après tout il est déjà midi. Tu râlerais si tu étais là. Tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps, que chaque instant compte. Tu dis que c'est en me regardant que tu vois la vie, et tu te moques du dieu de la mort. Tu dis que c'est quand je suis dans les parages que l'air semble moins vicié, que contrairement à ce qu'on dit de moi, je suis un rayon de soleil. Alors tu fais la plante verte, et tu t'abreuves de ta lumière, et ta lumière c'est moi. Je souris à cette pensée, le soldat parfait est une plante verte.

Quand tu reviendras, je t'abreuverai de soleil.

Je sors de la chambre et arrive dans le couloir. Là je me retrouve face à la porte de ta chambre, ici on a chacun une chambre, même si la plupart du temps Quatre se retrouve dans le lit de Trowa, et moi dans le tien. Ta chambre, je n'y suis pas entré depuis un mois. C'était quand la dernière fois déjà ? Ah, oui, je rougis au souvenir de cette fois-là. Je venais de rentrer de mission. Tu étais seul à la maison ce jour-là. Tu es venu m'ouvrir la porte avec cet air glacial plaqué sur le visage, mais tu as souri, soulagé que je sois rentré. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras, tu m'as dit « je t'aime » avant de me dire bonjour. J'ai souri, moi aussi, suffoquant un peu à cause de tout cet air qui me remplissait l'âme, à cause des battements effrénés qui résonnaient dans ma poitrine, à cause de tes mains qui se posaient dans mon dos, glissant vers mes reins. Puis on est monté pour déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre. J'ai pris une douche aussi, je me sentais bien sous le jet d'eau brûlante, sachant que de l'autre côté de la porte, tu m'attendais patiemment. Pourtant tu avais disparu quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, mais je sentais toujours ta présence. Tu étais dans ta chambre, en train de lire un mail. Tu as refermé le portable quand je suis entré. Tu m'as dit que mon peignoir était…sexy, c'est bien le mot que tu as employé, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu t'es levé, t'approchant doucement de moi, éveillant d'un simple regard cette flamme qui me noue le ventre à chaque fois. Tu as fait glisser le peignoir le long de mon corps, suivant le contour de mes hanches par dessus l'étoffe. Sans trop savoir comment, on s'est retrouvé allongés nus sur le lit. Tu effleurais chaque parcelle de ma peau du bout des doigts, avant de faire de même du bout des lèvres. La suite, tu la connais.

Quand tu reviendras, on recommenceras.

J'ai à nouveau cette sensation étrange, la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui fait mal, qui laisse un vide dans ma poitrine, qui m'enserre la gorge. Merde, je sens mes yeux devenir humides. Faut croire que le soleil s'est mué en averse. « Boy's don't cry ». J'aime pas pleurer, ça me rend faible. Toi non plus t'aimes pas quand je pleure, ça te rend triste. D'habitude, tu prends mon visage au creux de tes mains, déposant ton front contre le mien. Puis tu récoltes le liquide salé du bout des lèvres et tu effaces les dernières traces amères en glissant tes pouces sur mes paupières. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es pas là. Fichue mission.

Quand tu reviendras, tu me consoleras.

Il y a quelques temps, lors d'une mission de surveillance, Wufei m'a raconté une belle histoire. Enfin, c'était plutôt une légende. Il la tenait de ses ancêtres, paraît-il. Elle dit que lorsqu'une personne doit s'absenter ou partir en voyage et que ses proches en souffrent, il est de coutume de faire comme si elle était toujours là. Tu sais, il faut laver ses vêtements, dresser la table pour elle, lui acheter des cadeaux. Il paraît que ces attentions finissent par atteindre l'esprit de celui qui est parti, et que ça le pousse à rentrer au plus vite. Cette légende m'a ému, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Et aujourd'hui, me voilà à préparer des crêpes pour nous deux. Je dresse la table, mettant le couvert pour toi aussi. Je sors le lait du frigo parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas les sodas. J'oublie pas la cassonade, même si je n'en mange pas, parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères. Voilà, tout est prêt.

Les crêpes vont refroidir si tu ne rentres pas maintenant. Tant pis, je les laisse là. Je préfère t'attendre.

Quand tu rentreras, on les mangera.

Tiens, il y a un message sur le répondeur. C'est peut-être toi ! Je rembobine la bande et écoute cette voix qui n'est finalement pas la tienne :

- Mr Maxwell ? Ici le docteur Schwartz, nous avions rendez-vous hier. Je me demandais si tout allait bien. Appelez-moi.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, les souvenirs affluant au fond de mon esprit. Je monte les escaliers à toutes vitesses et me précipite dans la salle de bain, ouvrant à la hâte l'armoire à pharmacie. Ils sont là, trônant sur la petite tablette de verre : mes médicaments. Depuis combien de temps ne les avais-je pas pris déjà ? Deux, peut-être trois jours. M'accrochant aux rebords de l'évier, je fixe ces maudits médicaments. Ceux que je prends pour continuer, pour continuer à vivre dans la réalité, pour éviter d'oublier, pour ne pas m'enfermer dans mon univers avec toi, pour demeurer dans ce monde…où tu n'es pas.

Tu me manques, Heero.

Je n'ai pas oublié tes yeux posés sur moi.

Je n'ai pas oublié que j'étais ton soleil.

Je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces nuits où tu m'as désiré.

Je n'ai même pas oublié tes plats préférés.

Je n'ai pas oublié que toi et moi, on s'aimait.

J'avais juste oublié…

Que tu ne reviendrais pas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

OWARI (pas taper ) Reviews ? chibi eyes

Re-Notes : Alors là, je présente platement mes excuses aux gens que cette fic a pu choquer ou autres, ou tout simplement à ceux qui n'aiment pas les deathfic. Je n'ai pas voulu le préciser au départ parce que, justement, le but est de créer la « surprise » (si on peut dire) et d'insinuer tout doucement que ben oui, il reviendra pas. Donc, voilà… Gomen, gomen, gomen

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
